Tying devices for tying wooden plate members, or the like, to masonry and concrete walls, including concrete block walls, concrete walls, and the like, are well known in the art and are exemplified by applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,988; 3,494,090; 3,729,882 and 3,702,058 and the references cited therein. Such prior tying devices are, in general, satisfactory. However, in the use of such prior tying devices applicant has found that the proper location of the bendable tying arms relative to each other and to the anchor portion of the tying device, and relative to the side walls and top wall of the wooden plate member, or the like, to which the bendable tying arms are attached, may in some instances present a problem in the use of such tying devices. The present invention is designed to overcome this problem by providing in the new tying device limiting or stop means for limiting and controlling the extent or degree of movement to which the bendable tying arms may be spread apart relative to each other on opposite sides of the anchor portion to assure proper positioning of the bendable tying arms relative to each other and relative to the anchor portion and the wooden plate member, or the like, to which the bendable tying arms are attached in use.